Borgin and Burkes
by shredder of paper
Summary: Knockturn Alley houses many secrets. Many of them dark. These are their occult stories.


Harry Potter in:

Borgin and Burkes:

The story companion to the major motion picture

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! But I wish I did! lolololololol

Authors note: Hi.

"Don't touch that!" the man snapped, swatting Harry's hand away viciously. "What are you, soft in the head?" Harry glared up at the man. He thrust his hands into his pocket and felt his newly purchased wand. In many ways, this Borgin fellow reminded him of Ollivander or whatever his name was. The same wispy gray hair and gangly frame. Their faces were different though, Borgin's was decidedly nastier.

"Calm down, I wasn't going to break it. I'm some clumsy oaf! Its just some stupid necklace anyway."

"Break it! You really are daft. I wasn't worried about the jewelry…" the man trailed off abruptly. His thin lips contorted into a twisted smile. "Muggle born most likely," he muttered darkly. "Hmm it is rather pretty isn't it? Make a good gift for your mother, wouldn't it?"

Harry had no mother to give such a gift and would never dream of giving it to aunt Petunia, but he was still compelled. He wanted it. He needed it. Reaching into his pocket, Harry removed a handful of shimmering gold galleons which were immediately snatched by the shopkeeper.

As soon as Harry deposited the parcel in his pocket, he was startled by a thunderous bang and a door flying open. "HARRY POTTER!" the giant bellowed. "Knockturn Alley is no place fer a yungun like you. Come quick, this place is dark. I've been lookin all over fer ye." Harry was led away from the shop, casting one last curious glance at its run down walls.

Hagrid was livid at Harry. Never before had one of the first years he was assigned to watch run away. Normally they were afraid of this giant and his might, but Harry was different. Harry was defiant, and Hagrid didn't like this at all. Fortunetly for Harry, Hagrid was too gentle and tame to beat him, but the words were more than enough.

"Dumbledore TRUSTED me to watch over you for ONE NIGHT, just ONE, and I ask you please not to run off, to please give me ONE NIGHT'S REST, and yet, here I find you, out by yourself…and for what? FOR A NECKLACE? That's what was SO IMPORTANT that you couldn't wait for? I'm so angry with you, I'm losing my accent and speech patterns!"

"Hagrid, I'm…I'm sorry. I just…something called out to me. I HAD to go get that necklace. I had no choice!"

"No choice my ass! I'm reporting you to Dumbledore as soon as he gets back from his excursion, and he'll be sure to make you regret disobeying me!"

With that, silence lingered. The walk back to Hagrid's shack was solemn, and Harry felt ashamed. But at least he still had the neck

He reached into his pocket to touch it. The necklace felt icy cold in his hand. He felt the weight of the thing in his hand. It's weight belied the great purpose he knew it had.

Hagrid grabbed Harry by the shoulders with his giant, rough hands. "Boy we need to be wary. Even if Dumbledore doesn't see fit to punish you- you should be wary of the dark lord and his minions."

Harry stood taller at that and brazenly fired back, "Voldemort doesn't scare me. That snake bastard will get what's coming to him. It's not like he'll ever get control of the Ministry of Magic or anything crazy like that."

Hagrid held the door for Harry. They ascended the carpeted staircase of the inn to their room. Hagrid harrumphed and went back to playing with his miniature blast-ended skrewt. Harry touched the necklace fondly. It no longer felt cold but instead burning hot. Like his scar. Without needing to even ask Harry knew this necklace had some link to The Dark Lord who had murdered his parents and haunted him for so many years- Voldemort.

He sat there nursing his fingers, which had become numb from the intense heat. The necklace didn't have the same hotness as fire, it was more… insubstantial.

Then there was a flash. Harry was no longer in the dinky inn room with the massive groundskeeper. He was before a faded satin curtain in an open ampitheater.

He looked around the amphitheatre, dizzy and confused. "Where am I?" he wondered aloud, hoping someone would be able to answer. Slowly, the room stopped spinning, and it was silent for a moment, the only movement coming from the curtain on the other side of the room. Harry took a deep breath and began to take a closer look at his current location, trying to identify exactly where he had been transported to. He stood up and began to walk towards the curtain.

When he was about halfway across the room, Harry stopped and looked around again. He now noticed that above the topmost seats of the amphitheatre, there was another level that contained not seats, but many large glass cases containing…something. Harry rubbed his eyes- his glasses must have shattered in the fall, he realized, and he could not see what was in the glass cases without getting closer.

Forgetting about the curtain, Harry began to slowly ascend the steps of the amphitheatre. He wanted to be careful enough to make it to the top unscathed; the fact that it was just his glasses that had broken earlier was a miracle. However, he was no more than halfway up the stairs when he was forced to stop dead in his tracks. An invisible presence had appeared in his path, and Harry found it impossible to go any further.

Suddenly, the figure removed its Invisibility Cloak and Harry was able to see his face. Horrified, Harry tried to turn away, but realized quickly that that would prove to be impossible. Their eyes were locked, and Harry slowly felt a familiar pain creeping into his forehead. Innately, he knew that the only solution would be to look away, but he could not.

"Give it to me," Voldemort whispered smoothly. The voice was like acid to Harry's ears.

Harry silently, painfully, shook his head no.

"I need the necklace. You have it. Now give it to me," he repeated.

Harry put his hand into the back pocket of his pants and did not respond.

"What are you doing?" Voldemort asked. Harry thought deeply about this question for a long moment.

"I don't know," he said. "For some reason I put my hand here and I don't remember why."

This statement made things kind of awkward. Voldemort stared at Harry before breaking eye contact and looking away. Harry shrugged, but neglected to move his hand to another location. After a minute of silence, Voldemort cleared his through and recovered his typical overenthusiastic theatrics.

"Now then, boy, give me the necklace!" The Dark Lord waved his outstretched hand again, gesturing at Harry pointedly. Harry shook his head.

"I can't," he said. Voldemort sighed and put his hand on his hip. Harry continued, will strong in the face of Voldemort's irritable stare, "My hand is stuck here."

"I wish you would stop bringing that up and just give me the necklace."

"I can't! My hand is stuck!"

"I don't care! I'll kill you, you know. That is why I'm here."

Harry paused. Then, skeptically, "I thought you were here for the necklace."

"That too."

"Oh."

The silence that followed was interrupted only by someone downstairs in the ampitheatre, who dropped something and swore loudly about it. It would have ruined the suspense if there had been any suspense to ruin. As it so happened, it disturbed the awkward stare between the Dark Lord and that whiny Potter kid. Voldemort took a step back, looking at the offensive Stuck Hand, but it didn't move. Harry frowned, getting upset at the continued attention paid to his awkward appendage.

"Stop looking at it, it's rude," he said. Voldemort raised what would have been an eyebrow if he had eyebrows rather than a disturbing snake face.

"Why can't you just give me the necklace?"

"Were you not listening? My… hand… is… stuck."

"This is ridiculous," Voldemort said, an exasperated expression on his face. He raised his wand, and a green light shot out and hit Harry, killing him instantly. "Thank you, my boy" Voldemort said as he took the necklace and started to walk away. He was stopped, however, when he noticed that the hand was still stuck. Sighing, he tapped it with his wand, and it turned to ash. Shaking his head and grumbling to himself, Voldemort walked away.


End file.
